


Prove Me Wrong

by sierra_roe



Series: Dinfoyle Ficlets & Drabbles [3]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Reverse psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: Dinesh isjusttrying to make a point, okay?a 100-word dinfoyle drabble
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Series: Dinfoyle Ficlets & Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016944
Kudos: 11





	Prove Me Wrong

“If you’re pissed that I said you’re afraid of people thinking you’re gay, why don’t you do something about it?” Gilfoyle said.

“Like what?” Dinesh asked.

“Prove me wrong.”

“You mean like if I grabbed your dick or something?”

“Yeah. I’d _definitely_ hate it if you grabbed my dick right now.”

“Like this?”

Gilfoyle drew a sharp intake of breath, “Like that.”

Dinesh leaned closer, “So you hate this?”

Gilfoyle’s eyes were half-closed and he was breathing fast. “It’s horrible. Keep going.”

Afterwards Dinesh was left with the nagging feeling that he hadn’t really gotten back at Gilfoyle at all.


End file.
